Le Dragon d'Eden
by A Fan in Wonderland
Summary: 29 juillet 2456, la guerre contre Voldemort est fini depuis longtemps. Harry, immortel, veut supprimer tous les préjugés du monde magique, mais sa mission est suicidaire à cause d'une étrange malédiction. La Magie décide de lui venir en aide et l'envoies à la création du monde, où il échange sa malédiction contre l'acquisition du statut de créature magique unique. EN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Le Dragon d'Eden**

 _Chapitre 1 :_

29 juillet 2456, la guerre contre Voldemort est fini depuis longtemps. Il faisait sombre, le silence était seulement entrecoupé par le léger bruit du vent passant par les carreaux brisés de la fenêtre et des restes de la pluie s'échappant de la gouttière pour aller s'écraser au sol. Mais si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de légers gémissements étouffés de douleur. Sauf que pour toutes personnes normale, le haut bâtiment était abandonné et inhabité à cause de son état délabré, mais la personne y vivant était tout sauf normale, il serait d'ailleurs plus juste de dire qu'elle survit depuis des siècles maintenant.

Cachée dans les profondeurs de la bâtisse ; protégée par un dôme magique invisible à l'œil nu, sauf de rares exception ; une silhouette était allongée à même le sol. Des gémissements et halètements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres sous la forte douleur supportée, alors que d'étranges petits arcs électriques bleus traversaient sans répit son corps agité de soubresauts, ceux-ci semblaient sortir de son corps, sur son torse nu des glyphes noires apparaissaient et disparaissaient comme menant un combat avec l'homme. Et puis comme ça avait commencé, soudainement, tout s'arrêta. Le jeune homme, il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, se releva difficilement, se membres tremblant encore. Il sortit fatigué de la pièce vide de tout objet.

Arrivé à l'étage, il se rendit tout d'abord à la salle de bain, ouvrant un placard pour en sortit une boîte contenant potions, bandages, pommades et autres nécessaires pour se soigner. Puis alla s'observer dans un grand miroir pour voir les dégâts occasionnés par cette nouvelle crise magique. C'était un jeune homme à l'allure efféminée, il portait un pantalon bouffant noir déchiré en de certains endroits et qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Des plaies et cicatrices parsemaient son corps, elle semblait se refermer seules sous l'étrange halo de lumière blanche qui l'entourait, mais certaines restaient. Ses cheveux lui tombaient en boucles jusqu'au bas du dos tel une mer de ténèbres, accentuant son androgynéité, des mèches argentées parsemaient sa chevelure. Celle-ci était poisseuse du sang ayant coulé. Une cicatrice étrange barrait son front, caché d'une frange que le vent soulevait, elle semblait s'estomper au fil du temps car elle n'étai qu'un continuité de point, qui reliés formait un éclair. Borgne, l'un de ses yeux était traversé d'une longue cicatrice descendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, l'autre était d'un vert terne, autrefois semblable à un émeraude, brouillé par les larmes suite aux pics de douleurs traversant à chaque instant son corps.

Le constat des blessures fait, il se dirigea vers une large pièce, en tout aussi mauvais état que le reste du bâtiment, et s'assit sur un vieux canapé, soulevant un gros nuage de poussière dans l'action. Il commença à se soigner lorsqu'un hibou passa par l'un des carreaux brisés de la fenêtre, déposa un étrange journal aux images mouvantes sur la petite table basse, et s'y posa. Celui-ci se leva difficilement, alla chercher dans un tiroir grinçant, où s'entassaient nombre d'objets plus insolites les uns que les autres, et en sortit une petite bourse noire pour en retirer quelques pièces de bronzes et d'argents, retourna au centre de la pièce où l'attendait le petit messager brun à plumes qui avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements et mis la somme d'argent dans la bourse prévue à cet effet, accrochée à la patte du hibou. L'oiseau partit, le blessé retourna s'étaler sur le canapé, grimaçant sous ses blessures encore vive et continua à les soigner, tout en lisant le journal :

 **L'Exil des Créatures Sombre Avorté par le Chef des Rebelles**

 **Hier, alors que le Ministre de la Magie, John Kelton, allait faire voter la loi pour l'Exil de ses monstres ; qui déclarait que celles-ci devait quitter l'Angleterre sous risque de se faire exterminer par la Brigade Spéciale ; le Chef des Rebelles, connu autrefois sous le nom d'Harry James Potter, Celui-qui-a-survécu, immortel depuis la Bataille Finale de 1997, est apparu au Ministère de la Magie. Celui-ci a déclaré qu'il n'avait pas sauvé le monde (voir la série « Harry Potter » écrit par la cracmol J.K Rowling, après que le monde sorcier est été révélé aux moldus) pour que nous devenions intolérant et a supprimé tous les documents qui nous aurait permis de dormir sur nos deux oreilles avec le départ de ces abominables créatures.**

Ecoeuré, Harry poussa au loin le journal, qui chuta dans la poussière agglutinée au sol. Hélas pour lui, il ne lu pas la fin, où le journaliste annonçait que sa cachette avait été découverte et qu'une escouade d'aurors y était envoyé. Alors lorsque les alarmes annonçant une attaque résonna dans son repaire, il ne put que récupérer son argent ainsi que certains objets de son passé, et un petit sac à dos où était rangé en cas de crise d'un peu de nourriture pour tenir une semaine, l'épée de Gryffondor, et quelques vêtements, avant que sa porte ne fut défoncée et qu'il plongeait dans les ténèbres sous l'atroce douleur l'assaillant.

Enfin... enfin la souffrance s'était arrêtée. Harry flottait dans un monde vibrant de vie. Il était nu dans une bulle argentée, brillant de la foudre bleue la parcourant. Il savait qu'il avait dormi longtemps pour échapper à la pression dévorante, et sortait lentement d'un coma réparateur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir parcouru d'éclair comme semblable à ceux de sa bulle ou de ses crises, aucune parcelle des lieux n'était épargnée par les étincelles vives. Harry releva la tête et déplia son corps de sa position foetale. Ses pieds se posèrent sans dommage sur le sol électrique. Il s'étonna de ne pas être brûlé lorsqu'une voix le fit se retourner à la recherche de sa provenance.

« Tu ne risques rien, ne t'en fais pas petit immortel. La foudre est ton élément maintenant. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? Montrez-vous !» s'exclama Harry, la voix rauque à cause des cris de douleur.

« Cela fait beaucoup de question, mon enfant. Mais soit, j'y répondrais… Je suis la Magie, étant une entité faites d'énergie, cela ne te serais pas utile de me voir vu que je peux prendre l'apparence qui me plaît. Je ne suis ni homme ni femme. Et tu es… Comment dire ? Mort ? Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Disons que tu es à la Renaissance du monde ! », expliqua la voix, qui était un fascinant mélange de douceur et de sérieux.

« …Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je là ? Et que voulais-vous dire par la Renaissance»

« Eh bien, comme tu l'as vu ce monde est pourri par les préjugés, la jalousie et l'intolérance, j'ai donc décidé de le reconstruire. J'ai complètement effacé le monde dans lequel tu te trouvais, pour en refaire un nouveau. Et si tu es là, c'est pour le gouverner dans l'ombre ! »

« Effacé ? Gouverner ? Mais pourquoi moi !? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas de préjugés, que tu acceptes tout le monde, tant qu'il gagne ton respect et ta confiance. Tu as défendu mes autres enfants face à l'intolérance dont ils étaient la cible, et c'est pour cela que je veux que tu m'aides. »

« Je suis une bombe ambulant à cause de la malédiction que l'on m'a posé et qui m'a fait immortel, et vous voulez que je gouvernes un monde !? »

« Ah oui, la Malédiction de l'Ame Sœur Errante*… Je peux te l'enlever, mais à quelques conditions… ? »

« Quelles sont-elles ? » demanda-t-il, las.

« La première, pour compenser la perte de cette malédiction, tu devras devenir une créature unique au monde, à toi de choisir et de l'inventer, mais tu auras des crises, différentes de celles que tu avais dans ton ancienne vie, celles-ci ne seront pas du tout douloureuse, mais je ne peux savoir à l'avance comment elles seront, donc tu le découvriras dans ce nouveau monde ! Et la deuxième, tu ne devras t'unir qu'avec ton âme sœur ! Cela te convient-il ? »

« …Pour la deuxième condition, vous allez m'envoyer à la création du monde, je suppose… Mais combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre avant de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer !? »

« …Je ne sais pas… » avoua la voix penaude. « Je ne peux pas savoir qui est ton âme sœur avant que toi tu le saches, et ne peux pas la changer pour qu'elle soit là le plus tôt possible, ce serait changer ton âme et tu ne serais plus le même après… »

« Un peu comme… les Horcruxes ? »

« Oui, c'est cela… Si tu change ton âme, tu aurais plus de chance de ne jamais trouver ton âme sœur, comme Tom »

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa, qui fut coupé par la Magie.

« Bref, acceptes-tu ces conditions !? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Donc oui ! »

« Bien imagine, la Créature Magique que tu veux devenir, j'y apporterais de légères modifications si besoin. » sourit la voix.

Harry ferma les yeux et défila sous ses paupières, myriades d'idées toutes plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux décidés, une auréole bleue et argentée le parcourut pour changer son physique puis il disparut du couloir dans un flash aveuglant, replongeant les lieux dans les ténèbres, le rire doux de la Magie diminuant à ses oreilles peu à peu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le Dragon d'Eden**

 ** _Chapitre 2_** ** __** ** _:_**

Harry récupéra son sac et prit ses jambes à son cou. Courut comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie. Courut comme si il avait les hordes de l'enfer à ses trousses.

 _Oh merde, mais c'est ça… J'ai les hordes de l'enfer à mes trousses !_

Le jeune homme cavalait quand une drôle de sensation de chaleur et de froid le traversa. Il comprit qu'il avait traversé une barrière magique, mais ne sachant pas si ses poursuivants le pouvaient aussi, il continua à courir. Le problème était qu'il ne distinguait pratiquement rien. La neige qui tombait l'aveuglait. Une neige si dense qu'il voyait à peine à une douzaine de pas devant lui. De plus, la forêt sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait ne l'arrangeait en rien. Et alors qu'il se croyait perdu, il se retrouva à la lisière des arbres et se dressa devant lui l'immense façade du château de Poudlard. Il regarda surpris l'immense école qui l'avait accueilli a tant de reprise après sa « résurrection ». Des coups de feu le rappelèrent à l'ordre, alors qu'une balle frôlait son oreille. Il se retourna, les ombres de ses poursuivants commençant à se dessiner. Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et fonça à l'intérieur du haut bâtiment.

A l'intérieur du château, dans la Grande Salle où allait démarrer le repas, se déroulait une scène bien différente. Un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes s'amusaient au dépends des autres. Dans ce groupe se trouvait James Potter il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux noisettes pétillant d'amusement, et un physique plutôt bien bâti Sirius Black, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lisses, des yeux bleu gris où se lisait beaucoup de malice et des traits nobles Remus Lupin, les cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux dorés et un corps fin et enfin, Peter Pettigrow, les cheveux court et claire avec un physique maladroit. Ceux-ci murmuraient entre eux en rigolant. Une jeune fille plus loin les regardait avec réprobation. Lily Evans avait de sublimes yeux vert émeraude éclatants, des cheveux roux flamboyants. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres filles, Gabrielle Notram, elle avait des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux blonds cendrés, et Julia Fernandez, des yeux bruns orangés et des cheveux d'un noir profond. Celles-ci hésitait entre rire des pitreries des garçons et être d'accord avec leur amie.

A une autre table, on voyait un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs lisses, mais gras et aux yeux noir onyx. Le visage lisse d'émotion qui regardait impassiblement la jeune née-de-moldus. Et alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les différentes tables, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas pour se refermer tout de suite derrière un étrange jeune homme. Celui-ci sans faire attention au personne s'y trouvant appuya ses mains sur la porte et se mit à psalmodier inaudiblement un étrange chant. Une vive lumière s'infiltra dans les portes avant de partir dans les murs en un spectacle magnifique. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour leur faire face, il parut surpris, et balaya la salle des yeux comme à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un en fronçant les sourcils.

Les habitants du château observèrent cet étrange homme. Celui-ci portait un kimono d'un noir ténébreux où des fils d'un rouge sombre s'entrecroisaient. Son vêtement était déchiré en de plusieurs endroits et il était visible que, à part un caleçon, il ne portait rien en dessous. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos, étaient emmêlés et de multiples branches et feuilles les parsemaient. Ils étaient d'un noir sale, à cause du passage dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas de chaussure. Et il avait comme seul bagage un sac en toile. Lorsqu'il leva le poignet pour le regarder, ils remarquèrent une étrange montre où des runes étaient gravées.

« Oh merde… », furent les premiers mots qu'il lança. Il avait une voix grave et douce à la fois, hypnotique. Un bruit lui fit relever les yeux ceux-ci étaient d'un sublime mélange, vairons, l'un turquoise, l'autre émeraude, on s'y plongeait facilement pour ne jamais en ressortir Albus Dumbledore venait de se lever, baguette en main.

« Ehm… Bonjour ? » hésita le plus jeune face à l'aura de méfiance du plus vieux. Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé lorsque des tremblements puissant firent bouger le château.

« Merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y prendrait si vite ! » s'écria Harry, comme vous l'aurait deviné. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Son regard étincela en se posant sur la tenture représentant le blason de Poudlard, il s'en approcha à grands pas et la souleva. Derrière, gravé sur la pierre était écrit « Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus » à côté d'un magnifique dragon stylisé, il apposa ses mains sur l'écriture et la même lumière que sur les portes s'étira et partit sur les murs. Un flash de lumière traversa la pièce, alors qu'une immense illusion de dragon s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie. Puis tout se calma, alors que tous regardaient Harry, l'incompréhension et la surprise se lisant sur leur visage. Et alors que le directeur actuel du château ouvrait la bouche, une immense vague rassurante, de chaleur venant de Poudlard même les traversait. La méfiance visible dans les yeux du directeur laissa place à une grande curiosité, et à la stupeur de tous demanda :

« Que fait le 'Protecteur de Poudlard' loin, de près de mille an, de son époque !? »

oOoOo

Je suis désolé de couper ici et je sais à quel point ce chapitre et court, je suis aussi conscient de mon retard, mais mon ordi à planter et mon chapitre à du coup été effacer n'ayant pas pris la peine de le sauvegarder. Je l'ai donc coupé en deux, une fois que j'eus récupéré mon ordi et je vais essayer de publier rapidement la suite. Encore désolé.


	3. Annonce de Hiatus

ANNONCE !

Je suis désolé, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. N'ayant aucune idée pour continuer cette fic, je la mets en HIATUS !

Et reprends une autre fic, que j'avais commencé à écrire l'année dernière : "Éternité Automnale" que vous trouverez sur mon profil.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ceux qui suivaient "Le Dragon d'Eden", mais je ne l'ABANDONNE PAS, je vais tout de même essayer de la continuer, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Merci tout de même et encore DÉSOLÉ !


End file.
